


Дружеская услуга

by Alliar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-18 18:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliar/pseuds/Alliar
Summary: Когда по городу прокатывается волна убийств, жертвами которых становятся девственники, Стайлз начинает искать способ обезопасить себя. И находит.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновлялась заявкой на Книге фанфиков и серией из третьего сезона, в которой Стайлз понял, что убивают девственников, и очень испугался того, что он тоже девственник.

Вибрируя и мигая экраном, телефон целеустремленно ползет к краю прикроватной тумбочки. Дерек щурится на яркий в темноте свет. Гладкая пластиковая трубка выскальзывает из ладони, падает и застревает в складке между простыней и одеялом, приходится тянуться вниз. Телефон продолжает надрываться, а Дерек заранее ненавидит мудака, решившего, что полночь — лучшее время для болтовни.

Какого черта, он никому не давал своего номера. Кроме, разве что, членов стаи. И некоторых полезных людей, способных помочь при необходимости. И службы доставки готовой еды. Иногда ему звонили торговые агенты, но как номер оказывался у них, всегда оставалось загадкой. И ни один торговый агент не впаривал ему новые стеклопакеты среди ночи. 

Звонок обрывается, когда Дерек добирается до телефона и снимает блокировку. 

Стайлз. 

Зачем ему звонит Стайлз?

Стайлз держится от него на почтительном расстоянии, если не считать глупых случаев, когда рискует головой ради Скотта. Дураку понятно, что он предпочел бы накормить Дерека аконитом. Или снова придумать, в чем его обвинить, чтобы хватило на заключение под стражу. Или... нет, конечно же, Стайлз не желает ему зла. Просто он такой: пахнет нервным возбуждением и бешеным желанием жить. Дерек не знает, как пахнет желание жить, но уверен, что от Стайлза им просто фонит.

Признаться откровенно, не лезь он куда не следует, Дерек тоже обходил бы его по широкой дуге. Не потому что Стайлз ему не нравится. Наоборот. Он занятный. Шустрый, сообразительный и храбрый, и да, Питер прав, стал бы отличным оборотнем, но... Дерека передергивает при одной только мысли, чтобы Стайлз стал оборотнем. Он непослушный, он не терпит авторитетов, он... если он станет оборотнем, то будет притягивать куда больше неприятностей, и нет, спасибо, не нужно.

Задумавшись, Дерек сильно вздрагивает, когда телефон снова звонит.

— Да, — угрюмо отвечает он в надежде, что голос спросонья звучит достаточно угрожающе, чтобы стало понятно: причина для столь позднего разговора должна быть очень весомой.

— Эй, Дерек, это я, — голос у Стайлза одновременно решительный и какой-то убитый. — Я... тут. Открой мне. Я за твоей дверью.

— Какого... — начинает Дерек, но Стайлз сбрасывает звонок, даже не дослушав.

Внутри ворочается глухое раздражение, подпитанное волнением. Какого черта, собирался сказать Дерек, что значит «я за твоей дверью» и «открой». С чего ты вообще решил, что я дома. Всего-то полночь, детское время, я могу быть где угодно, да даже напиваться в баре, и плевать на иммунитет к алкоголю. Что за выходки.

Все же волнение преобладает: Стайлз ни за что в здравом уме не притащился бы к нему в полночь, и не звонил бы, и не говорил таким тоном, будто умрет, если Дерек не придет на помощь.

С неохотой выпутавшись из одеяла и зябко поежившись, он идет босиком к входной двери и рывком распахивает ее.

Стайлз один, и выглядит не очень: бледный, взъерошенный и нервный, он моментально начинает выстреливать словами, как пулями.

— Ты моя последняя надежда пережить все эти нападения, — выпаливает он и решительно протискивается внутрь.

Дерек невольно отступает. Стайлз скидывает на пол рюкзак и расхаживает по лофту, ерошит всклокоченные волосы и не обращает никакого внимания на негостеприимного хозяина и его скепсис. Поэтому Дерек запирает дверь, трет лицо и вздыхает. Тревога тонкой проволокой сжимает сердце. Не то чтобы ему есть дело до Стайлза, но.

— Что произошло?

В этом мельтешении есть что-то надоедливое. Стайлз напоминает маятник, только его движения непредсказуемы и хаотичны: вот смотрит в окно, вот падает на диван, сразу же подскакивает, идет на кухню, наливает воды из-под крана, выхлестывает ее и утирает ладонью влажный рот. Его действия обескураживающе нелогичны и непонятны, и Дерек начинает злиться, потому что полночь, он только уснул, и тут Стайлз, и... 

— Я девственник, — выпаливает тот и снова обрушивается на диван. 

— Не может быть, — кисло отзывается Дерек, почесывая голый живот над резинкой пижамных штанов. 

Стайлз тут же упирается взглядом в его руку, смотрит так пристально и долго, что становится неудобно. Некстати вспоминается, что он вскочил с кровати, у него наверняка отпечаток от подушки на щеке, волосы похожи на воронье гнездо, щетина за день отросла, а он не брился.

— Я чувствую в твоем ответе сарказм и, будь я в настроении, обязательно пошутил бы, сказав что-то вроде «ого, Дерек, да ты не безнадежен!», но мне плевать, потому что ты моя последняя надежда. Помоги мне.

От потока выстреливаемых с ужасающей скоростью слов ноют челюсти. Стайлз продолжает гипнотизировать взглядом его живот, хотя Дерек уже убрал руку. Вот поэтому с ним лучше не связываться: одно его присутствие вызывает внутри дикую смесь из раздражения, усталости и неловкости. Дерек никогда не был острым на язык, дар красноречия в семье достался другим, а он... ну, у него была физическая сила, и ее обычно хватало в качестве решающего аргумента почти в любом споре. 

Молчание затягивается. Стайлз буквально вибрирует от напряжения, уставившись на его голый живот. Дерек опускает голову: живот как живот. Мышцы, кожа, волосы. 

— Стайлз.

— Помоги мне, — повторяет тот, нервничая еще больше, и Дерек устало вздыхает.

— Поясни.

— Помоги мне перестать быть девственником. Ты же слышал про эти нападения. Одна из жертв — моя давняя знакомая. Я был там. Черт, Дерек, мы собирались с ней переспать, и...

— Знаешь что, Стайлз, — возмущается Дерек. — Выметайся-ка отсюда.

— Чувак, я бы никогда не пришел, если бы видел другой выход, — Стайлз впивается в лицо взглядом, и это куда хуже, чем когда он пялился ниже: сейчас в нем плещется неприкрытое отчаяние, и страх, и усталость, и... — Ты действительно единственный, к кому я могу обратиться. Лидия меня не хочет, Скотт мой бро, даже Дэнни...

— То есть ты предлагал себя всем, а когда получил отказ, приехал ко мне? Как это лестно.

Стайлз оскорбленно поджимает губы, а потом щурится, расчетливо и зло. 

— Не в этом дело, — убедительно произносит он. — Я... черт, я не знаю, что мне делать. Я не хочу умирать. Сейчас моей жизни угрожает то небольшое обстоятельство, что я ни с кем никогда не спал. Если я пересплю с кем-то из друзей, это навсегда сломает между нами... ну, все сломает. С тобой будет по-другому. Между нами нет отношений, которые можно было бы испортить, понимаешь? Это механический процесс, можешь представить себе кого угодно, главное...

Если он продолжит, думает Дерек отстраненно, я его ударю. 

Словно поняв что-то по его взгляду, Стайлз осекается и выдыхает, уронив лицо в ладони. Он весь — сплошное отчаяние. От него еще острее пахнет желанием жить, но все портит страх, кислый, неприятный, мерзостный. Дерек встряхивает головой, переступает с ноги на ногу и выдыхает тоже. 

— Стайлз, тебе не приходило в голову, что мне могут не нравиться парни?

— Конечно, приходило, — без промедления отзывается тот, сквозь прижатые к лицу ладони голос звучит глухо. — Но когда дело касается спасения чужой жизни, принципы мало что значат. Все рано или поздно задумываются об экспериментах. 

Он замолкает и переводит дыхание, его сердце колотится с такой скоростью, что Дереку становится не по себе. Стайлз громко сглатывает и добавляет, прежде чем он успевает ответить:

— Даже не представляешь, чего мне стоило решиться и приехать. Не вынуждай меня унижаться еще больше.

Дерек прерывается на полуслове и смотрит на него, по-настоящему смотрит. На ссутулившиеся широкие плечи, на подрагивающие пальцы. Это чудовищно, но он понимает, на что людей вынуждает пойти отчаяние и страх. Стайлз множество раз оказывался перед ним в неприглядном свете, но еще ни разу Дерек не видел его таким. 

И... и он никогда не спал с кем-то, чтобы спасти. Откровенно говоря, он вообще очень давно ни с кем не спал, и Стайлз стал бы последним в его списке возможных кандидатур. Он нелепый, и шумный, и раздражающий, и он Стайлз. 

— Твой отец этому не обрадуется, если узнает.

— Знаю, чувак. Поверь, я не заявлю на тебя в полицию. И кричать об этом на каждом углу не стану. Понимаешь, или я позволю себя поиметь, или умру гордым девственником. Не могу сказать, что это сложный выбор, если учесть, что я уже здесь. Уговариваю тебя.

— Ты будешь жалеть об этом.

Внутренне Дерек уже знает, что согласится. Это очень странная, глупая и неправдоподобная ситуация, но вот, взгляните: полночь, Стайлз сидит на его диване, Дерек всерьез раздумывает, есть ли дома презервативы. Не то чтобы ему хочется, но пусть это будет он, чем кто-то, кого Стайлз даже не знает. В том, что он подцепит кого-нибудь в случае отказа, и сомневаться не приходится.

— Кто знает, — Стайлз дергает плечом, убирает от лица руки и смотрит, словно оценивает, согласится он или в последний момент отправит восвояси. — Ты довольно горячий. И... не верю, что говорю это, но лучше это будешь ты, чем... не знаю, правда. Я бы предпочел, чтобы это была Лидия, но, сам понимаешь, мне не светит. К тому же...

— Ладно, — прерывает его Дерек.

— Правда? — уточняет Стайлз, так разнервничавшись, что у Дерека снова начинают ныть челюсти.

Ему совсем не хочется сейчас секса, уж точно не со Стайлзом, с этой ходячей проблемой без фильтра между мозгом и языком. Больше всего Дерек хочет спать, в последнее время ему нечасто перепадала такая возможность, но чем раньше удастся отделаться от Стайлза и его навязчивой просьбы, тем лучше. 

Не то чтобы его жаль, но Стайлз — свой, и этого достаточно, чтобы Дерек на время забыл, как тот его раздражает. У него никогда не было с этим проблем. И, если присмотреться, он симпатичный. Не красивый, но терпимо привлекательный, особенно когда молчит, и Дерек думает, что сможет.

— Раздевайся, — кивает он и чуть не ухмыляется, когда Стайлз подскакивает на диване, запинается и обрушивается на него снова. 

До кровати они добираются без происшествий. Дерек с тоской косится на разворошенное одеяло. Поздно жалеть, что ответил на звонок, надо как-то справляться с происходящим. Стайлз ненадолго замирает, настороженно разглядывая спальню, а потом хватается за молнию на толстовке. 

Он раздевается быстро, четко, как-то по-военному, и в этом нет ничего красивого или привлекательного. Ни страсти, ни жгучего желания, ни попыток завести. Буднично стягивает с плеч толстовку, выпутывается из футболки, роняет на пол, снимает кеды и носки, стягивает джинсы и ненадолго замирает, взявшись за резинку трусов. Дерек старается не пялиться на него, не смущать еще больше, но получается с трудом: сама ситуация настолько дикая, что, как ни крути, абстрагироваться не выходит. 

Света от фонаря за окном оказывается достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть его в мельчайших подробностях, со всеми родинками и мелкими шрамами. 

Стайлз быстро дышит, жмуря глаза. 

— Стайлз. 

— Я... все нормально. Сейчас. Я просто. 

— Хватит, — устало произносит Дерек. — Тебя так трясет, что мне даже с закрытыми глазами понятно: ты боишься. Я ничего не стану с тобой делать. 

— Ты должен, — возражает тот, все еще с закрытыми глазами. — Чувак, войди в мое положение. Да, я боюсь, потому что я никогда не... ты знаешь. И теперь мне приходится. Не потому что я так тебя хочу, просто если я этого не сделаю, то следующее полнолуние могу встретить где-нибудь в лесу с перерезанным горлом, и...

Его сердце сбивается с ритма. Дерек переступает босыми ногами по холодному полу, подавляет вздох. 

— Я не должен. И ты тоже не должен, — терпеливо объясняет он. — Мы не знаем, по какому принципу действует убийца. Ты не единственный девственник в городе.

— Но всякое дерьмо постоянно случается именно с нами, а среди нас я единственный, у кого никогда не было секса, — Стайлз открывает глаза и сжимает губы, и сразу становится ясно, что отговорить его не получится. — Ну, может, Айзек, но он оборотень и способен за себя постоять, а я не оборотень. Ты мне должен, чувак. Помнишь бассейн? Я не позволил тебе умереть. 

Дерек мог бы напомнить, что прошло достаточно времени, и он расплатился за тот случай сполна, но понимает, что это бессмысленно. Стайлз говорит упрямо, почти зло, и трусы сдергивает с себя так же — упрямо и зло, тянет их вниз и отбрасывает в сторону, к толстовке и джинсам, поднимает голову и вызывающе смотрит в глаза.

От его страха горчит на языке.

Что ж. Стайлз честен с ним, поэтому может рассчитывать на ответную честность. Дерек разглядывает его откровенно и без стеснения, смотрит, не заботясь, что о нем подумают, внимательно и спокойно: широкие плечи, редкая поросль на груди, темно-коричневые соски, поджарый живот и мягкий член. Стайлз быстро, нервно облизывает губы и дергает руками, словно собирается прикрыться, но обрывает движение на середине. 

— Черт, как неловко, — криво усмехается он. — Особенно когда ты такой одетый по сравнению со мной.

— Это легко исправить, — произносит Дерек, развязывает тесемки и замирает, увидев, как меняется лицо Стайлза. — Если мы начнем и ты передумаешь — скажешь сразу. Даже если будем в процессе. Я остановлюсь. Ты понял?

— Я не передумаю, — быстро отзывается тот, уставившись на его руки. 

Дерек снимает штаны и аккуратно вешает их на спинку кровати. Теперь они на равных: одинаково голые, но Стайлзу от этого, кажется, легче не становится. Он как загипнотизированный пялится на его пах, и только колотящееся сердце его выдает.

— Мы никому и никогда об этом не расскажем, — тяжело сглатывает он, когда Дерек, устав выжидать, садится на край кровати. — Никому и никогда.

— Это не то, о чем мне хотелось бы говорить, — сообщает Дерек, и впервые наблюдает на лице Стайлза легкую, нервную улыбку. — Но если ты желаешь составить контракт, что ж, давай.

— Я сейчас подумал, что это, пожалуй, первый раз, когда мы нормально разговариваем, — хмыкает тот. — Кто бы мог подумать, что для этого всего-то нужно было снять штаны и...

— Стайлз. Иди сюда.

Он затыкается — сразу же, как по волшебству, и не двигается с места. Дерек терпеливо ждет, хотя больше всего ему хочется сейчас завернуться в одеяло и задремать. Не впервые за этот странный, абсурдный вечер у него мелькает мысль, что у них может попросту не получиться. Что вообще считается потерей девственности? Секс с проникновением или хватит дрочки? Будь Стайлз девушкой, стало бы проще. Он забылся бы, представил на его месте кого-нибудь другого, а может, просто насладился ощущением мягкой кожи и тепла. Что-то подсказывает, что со Стайлзом так не получится, по закону подлости Дерек каждую секунду будет помнить, с кем он.

На несколько мгновений он позволяет себе задуматься, что было бы, реши он проигнорировать звонок и не открыть дверь. Стайлз потоптался бы на месте, а потом ушел. Не пришлось бы проходить через эту смущающую ситуацию, которая, несмотря на заверения Стайлза, наверняка все изменит.

— Стыдно признавать, но я не знаю, что должен делать, — отмирает Стайлз. — Если бы это был кто-то другой, то мне было бы, ну, не так неловко. Можно было бы начать с поцелуев или обняться, или... 

— Просто подойди ко мне, — вздыхает Дерек. 

Стайлз шагает вперед, опасливо разглядывает его, а потом встает близко, почти упираясь коленями, и ему ощутимо неудобно, когда Дерек буквально дышит ему в живот. Что ж, это будет очень неловко для обеих сторон. Дереку тоже не по себе. Особенно теперь, когда Стайлз так близко, что его запах окутывает его, и он пахнет своей машиной, гелем для душа и совсем немного — соленым потом. Дерек глубоко вдыхает, и Стайлз теряется окончательно.

— Куда деть руки? Я чувствую себя очень глупо. И, Дерек, я правда начинаю жалеть, что пришел.

— Ты знаешь, где дверь.

— Я не о том, — быстро продолжает тот. — Понимаешь, я считал, что приду такой весь «трахни меня во имя спасения жизни», мы быстро все делаем, и минут через двадцать я уже еду домой, где напиваюсь отцовским виски. Вместо этого я битый час уговаривал тебя помочь, потом разделся, а теперь стою и чувствую себя идиотом, потому что не знаю, что делать с собственными руками, и мне страшно, Дерек, я не...

Дерек обхватывает его за бедра, притягивает вплотную и трется заросшей щекой о закаменевший живот. 

Стайлз над ним издает странный звук, что-то среднее между хрипом и испуганным вскриком, его руки взлетают и опадают, как крылья у чайки, и он с силой сжимает пальцами его волосы.

— Вот и нашлось применение рукам, — язвит Дерек, когда Стайлз успокаивается. — Только не дергай. Мне нравится, когда перебирают волосы.

— То, о чем вы никогда не хотели знать и боялись спросить, — бормочет Стайлз, пропуская их сквозь пальцы. 

Приятно. Дерек позволяет Стайлзу привыкнуть, понять, что в близости нет ничего страшного, и, когда тот смелеет настолько, что гладит шею и плечи, тянет его на себя, заставляет забраться на кровать. Стайлз неуклюжий, но сообразительный, поэтому им быстро удается лечь удобно. Дерек старается игнорировать мягкий пока член напротив его собственного и сосредотачивается на изучении спины Стайлза. Тот лежит на нем, упорно глядя куда угодно, лишь бы не в глаза, и он никогда не был таким тихим. Дерек пробует успокоить его, но ему самому не мешало бы успокоиться: он волнуется не меньше. 

Это же чертов Стайлз, господи, именно он тяжело придавливает к кровати своим вытянутым телом, именно он больно упирается коленом в бедро, именно он дышит так быстро и влажно в плечо, и именно его руки упираются по обе стороны от головы. 

Дерек ловит себя на мысли, что теряется, и это придает ему решимости. Они не друзья-приятели, не влюбленная парочка, не... кто бы там ни был. Стайлз пришел к нему за помощью, и Дерек согласился ее оказать. 

— Что ж, — выдыхает Стайлз, когда он кладет ладони ему на поясницу, после небольшого колебания сдвигает их ниже и легко сжимает ягодицы. — Это... очень непривычное ощущение. Моя задница почти целиком у тебя в руках помещается, чувак, это... ох.

— Ох? — уточняет Дерек, и Стайлз впервые смотрит ему в глаза.

— Это ох, — подтверждает он, его лицо краснеет некрасивыми рваными пятнами. — Кажется, я не знал о себе одной важной детали. Мне нравится это ощущение.

В горле неожиданно пересыхает. Странно, удивительно и глупо, но это признание, сказанное растерянным, хриплым голосом что-то сдвигает между ними, Дерек чувствует, как в груди вместо раздражения разрастается тепло. 

Лицо Стайлза вдруг вытягивается, приобретая потрясенное выражение, и он даже приподнимается над Дереком на локтях:

— Ты только что улыбнулся! — задыхается он, и его голос звучит обвиняюще. — Эй, подожди, зачем ты снова возвращаешь угрюмую мину, я не успел...

Все это настолько абсурдно, что Дерек не выдерживает, подается вперед и целует его, прямо в распахнутый от удивления рот, такой подвижный и яркий, и Стайлз пытается сказать что-то, но быстро переключается, раскрывается легко, будто только этого и ждал.

Это одновременно похоже на все, что раньше было у Дерека, и не похоже. Стайлз целуется увлеченно, немного неумело, но очень сосредоточенно, и смелеет с каждой секундой. Его язык мажет по нижней губе, и Дерек с удовольствием втягивается в новый поцелуй, более откровенный, долгий и жадный. 

Нет ни грома, ни молний, но вечер словно делится на до и после: Дерек вдруг понимает, что ему нравится целовать Стайлза, что это приятно, что он быстро учится и не стесняется применять знания на практике. 

Когда все заканчивается, пальцы Стайлза снова перебирают его волосы, а его рот — просто катастрофа, яркий, припухший и влажный, его дыхание становится прерывистым, а взгляд — шалым. Дерек бездумно гладит его спину, чувствуя пальцами шероховатости шрамов, и Стайлз не дергается от прикосновений, хоть пока и не подается навстречу.

Внизу живота толкается горячий комок возбуждения, пока еще слабого, едва ощутимого, но еще пара таких поцелуев — и проблем с тем, чтобы довести дело до конца, не будет.

Пожалуй, это будет не так и плохо, как казалось поначалу. 

— Это...

— Ох? — подсказывает Дерек, старательно удерживая серьезную мину, но у него не получается, потому что Стайлз беззвучно открывает и закрывает рот, как рыба, а потом роняет голову ему на плечо и шумно выдыхает:

— Не хочется, чтобы твое самомнение пробило потолок, но... да, определенно. 

Он ерзает на Дереке, устраивается удобнее, и тот неожиданно чувствует, что в бедро ему теперь упирается твердый член. Стайлз трется об него, рвано выдыхает и глухо произносит:

— Не такой у меня был план.

— Дай-ка напомню, — отзывается Дерек и кладет одну ладонь ему на бедро чуть ниже ягодицы. Кожа под его прикосновением покрывается мурашками, и он растирает их широкими, настойчивыми движениями. — Приезжаешь, я тебя быстренько трахаю, а через двадцать минут ты едешь домой. Почему так долго, Стайлз? Почему не пятнадцать минут, не десять?

— Пять минут на уговоры, пять на секс, остальное — чтобы завести машину и уехать, — бубнит тот и вздрагивает, когда Дерек звонко шлепает его по ягодице. — Эй!

Ладонь горит, кожа под ней нежная и горячая, и Стайлз упирается мокрым лбом ему в плечо, трется, а потом поднимает голову и, облизнувшись, быстро говорит:

— Ты отвратителен, Дерек. Превращаешь мою жертву во что-то непонятное. 

— То есть ты — жертва? — уточняет Дерек, давая волю рукам.

К черту все, кажется, у него пробудился интерес. Он трогает Стайлза, гладит, сжимает, не сдерживая себя, и тот очень старается не подаваться под прикосновения, только ерзает, и трется об него, и все ищет удобное положение, при этом стараясь не сползти в сторону.

— Я надеялся на бездушный механический секс, — поясняет Стайлз. — Буквально на пять минут, после которых мы больше никогда не сможем посмотреть друг другу в глаза, и вообще забудем, как страшный сон. Будто по пьяни. Утром все делают вид, что ничего не было.

— Ну, прости, что не поспешил нагнуть тебя над спинкой дивана, не дав даже раздеться, — кисло отзывается Дерек, не прекращая гладить его. 

У него так давно никого не было, что он почти забыл, как это. Тепло, тяжесть чужого веса, болтовня, поцелуи. Он почти забыл, как ему это нравилось на самом деле. 

Стайлз моргает, шумно сглатывает и вдруг округляет глаза:

— Знаешь, у меня очень богатое воображение. 

— А еще тебе немного надо, — фыркает Дерек, приподнимая бедра ему навстречу, и Стайлз задыхается, когда Дерек трется об него, откровенно и неторопливо, позволяя прочувствовать все в мельчайших оттенках.

Он удивительно отзывчивый, хотя, если подумать, как раз ничего удивительного в этом нет. У него никогда никого не было, едва ли перед ним даже кто-то раздевался, а порно не дает эффекта присутствия, погружения. Дерек ловит его губы своими, не собираясь отказывать себе в удовольствии, и Стайлз охотно отвечает, подхватывает ритм. Они трутся друг о друга, кожа быстро становится влажной от пота, и Дереку плевать на перекрученное одеяло под спиной или на то, что в лофте прохладно. Стайлз целует его, двигается, льнет и, похоже, его все устраивает. 

Желание накатывает неторопливой жаркой волной, ласковой и ненавязчивой. Стайлз легко подстраивается, отвечает на прикосновения, от напряжения и страха, которые чувствовались так сильно поначалу, остаются слабые отголоски — они не уходят окончательно, но снижают градус, и теперь это больше похоже на нормальную постельную возню, чем на жертвенное скармливание девственницы голодному волку. Так гораздо лучше, и Дерек даже представить себе не мог, что когда-нибудь будет целовать Стайлза, не находясь при этом под воздействием каких-нибудь наркотиков, вызывающих галлюцинации. Повод хорошенько подумать о собственных предпочтениях: кажется, с момента его последних отношений что-то существенно изменилось, и не сказать, что в худшую сторону.

— Так, стоп, — вдруг хрипит Стайлз и отстраняется.

Дерек замирает, помня о своем обещании прекратить. В горле по-прежнему сушь, сердце бьется быстрее обычного, и он озадаченно принюхивается, но от Стайлза не пахнет страхом и отчаянием. В нос бьет запах густого, острого возбуждения, и Дереку приходится несколько раз глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы удержаться в рамках. Если Стайлз решил, что это для него слишком — хорошо. Это изначально плохая идея, ему не следовало паниковать и совершать необдуманные шаги. 

Стайлз прячет глаза, часто и быстро дышит, а потом смущенно признается:

— Ты был прав, когда сказал, что мне надо совсем немного. Если мы не поторопимся, все закончится в ближайшие две минуты. 

Он сползает с кровати, и Дерека окатывает волной прохладного ночного воздуха. Он смотрит, как Стайлз отходит куда-то в сторону, и старается не думать, что все это значит. И что у него стоит так, что член почти касается пупка, и что ему все сложнее себя контролировать. Черт.

В разбавленной фонарным светом темноте отчетливо слышен каждый звук: шорох листьев за окном, приглушенное бормотание Стайлза, который, присев рядом со своим рюкзаком, на ощупь что-то в нем ищет. Дерек пережимает член у основания, чтобы не кончить прямо сейчас, хотя больше всего хочется подрочить, сбросить сковавшее его ниже живота напряжение. 

Наконец, Стайлз издает радостный звук и поднимает руку с зажатым в кулаке презервативом. 

— Не был уверен, что у тебя найдется все необходимое, — сообщает он и возвращается, садясь на бедра Дереку, и наклоняется, позволяя увидеть насмешливое выражение на его лице. 

— Я смотрю, ты и смазку прихватил, — поддерживает тон Дерек, разглядывая сброшенный ему на живот тюбик. — Посмотрел бы, как ты все это покупаешь. 

— Пришлось прокатиться до соседнего города, — смутившись, отзывается Стайлз, начиная вырисовывать круги и линии на его ребрах. — Здесь меня все знают. Оборотная сторона того, что твой отец — шериф маленького городка. 

— Бедняга, — сочувственно кивает Дерек, сжимая зубы. — Стайлз... ты молодец, но я не железный. 

— Прости, чувак, — он сдвигается чуть ниже, и теперь член не упирается ему в задницу. — Но вообще-то...

— Бездушный и бесчувственный секс, я помню, — вздыхает Дерек, на мгновение прикрыв глаза. — Ты пришел, чтобы я сделал это максимально равнодушно. Кстати, а почему ты просто не заказал себе искусственный член?

— Я решил, что так не сработает, — Стайлз пожимает плечами, и от него снова тянет нервным напряжением. — Так мы что-нибудь сделаем или?.. Я подготовился, как мог, и все-таки...

— Меняемся местами, — решительно приказывает Дерек, стряхивает его с себя и помогает устроиться на животе. 

Стайлз выдыхает, сжимая в кулаках одеяло, гулко сглатывает и, поколебавшись, интересуется:

— Мне встать на колени или что? 

— Просто ляг и не молчи, если тебя что-то не устроит.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что услышу от тебя что-то подобное. Обычно мне говорят заткнуться, если меня что-то не устраивает.

Дерек игнорирует его взволнованный треп, заставляет шире развести ноги и устраивается между ними. У него было несколько парней, он знает, что делать, и все-таки волнуется. Стайлз — не безымянные неизвестные парни, ведущиеся на внешность. Стайлз ему доверяет.

Это даже немного пугает. 

Он отвинчивает крышку тюбика и выдавливает приличное количество смазки на пальцы. Она холодная, поэтому приходится подождать, пока согреется, и тем временем Стайлз начинает буквально гудеть от волнения: пряный запах возбуждения почти выветривается, и на его место приходит что-то другое, нервное, заполошное и раздражающее. 

— Знаешь, я не совсем уверен, но, кажется, мне было бы лучше лечь на спину. Я не вижу, что ты сейчас делаешь, и от этого начинаю нервничать все больше, а ты сам понимаешь, когда я нервничаю, то несу полный бред, и...

Дерек молча помогает ему перевернуться, а потом возвращается на свое место, пока Стайлз смотрит на него во все глаза. Против ожиданий, он все еще явно заинтересован: ровный член лежит на бедре, напряженный и очень возбужденный. Дерек облизывает нижнюю губу, глядя на него, а потом переводит взгляд на лицо, и Стайлз вдруг выдает:

— О, нет, я ошибся. Ошибся. Так еще хуже, я вижу, что ты делаешь, и это просто полный... Дерек, я должен перевернуться обратно, иначе я снова не заткнусь, и...

Смазка достаточно согрелась, поэтому Дерек наклоняется над ним, глядя в расширившиеся глаза, и прикасается между ягодиц скользкими пальцами. Стайлз замолкает, потрясенно выдыхая, и шире разводит ноги, чтобы дать доступ. Дерек гладит поджавшуюся мошонку, спускается под нее и нащупывает упруго расходящиеся под давлением мышцы. Палец гладко скользит внутрь, и Стайлз открывает рот, но не выдает ни звука, только смотрит, напряженный и удивленный, словно происходящее для него — сюрприз.

— Будет больно — говори, — коротко произносит Дерек. 

Гладкие стенки расступаются почти без сопротивления, видно, Стайлз подошел к подготовке со всей серьезностью, на которую был только способен. 

— Мне не больно, — подтверждает тот, облизывая пересохшие губы. — Я пробовал раньше. Пальцами. И... у меня есть интернет, я умею им пользоваться, поэтому...

— Поэтому я все равно подготовлю тебя для себя, потому что пальцы и член — не одно и то же, — прерывает его Дерек, и Стайлз комично распахивает глаза, пялясь на его пах.

— Он не влезет, даже если ты очень постараешься, — частит он. — Знаешь, нет, я передумал. Давай сойдемся на дрочке. Или...

— Стайлз, я не собираюсь тебя насиловать. Если ты передумал — я тут же прекращаю. 

— Нет, не вздумай, я передумал передумывать, — тут же меняет решение Стайлз. — На самом деле, это просто довольно странное ощущение. Когда это делает кто-то другой. Ты не представляешь...

Представляю, хочется сказать Дереку, но он кусает себя за кончик языка, потому что слишком много информации для одного единственного раза. Поэтому он молча вталкивает второй палец и добавляет еще смазки. Стайлз шипит и смущенно закрывает лицо руками, влажные звуки, с которыми пальцы Дерека скользят внутрь и наружу, звучат слишком отчетливо и громко, чтобы можно было их игнорировать. Дереку нравится.

Собственное возбуждение пока получается игнорировать, но Стайлз реагирует слишком остро: ерзает, напрягает мышцы живота и распахивает яркий рот, когда Дерек прикасается к какому-то особенно чувствительному месту. Он выглядит так, словно ему одновременно очень плохо и хорошо, но поток бессмысленных глупых фраз прекращается, и взамен Дерек слушает прерывистое дыхание. 

Когда он решает, что Стайлз достаточно подготовлен, тот уже откровенно напрашивается на ласку. Дважды он, поборов смущение, тянется к члену, чтобы подрочить, и оба раза Дерек отводит его ладонь, заменяя ее своей. Член под его пальцами шелковистый и очень нежный, и упругий, и твердый, и Стайлз дергает бедрами, когда чувствует нажим, но Дерек только дразнит его, оттягивая разрядку как можно дольше.

С его стороны это не самый достойный поступок, но, пока Стайлзу очевидно нравится, Дерек позволяет себе немного вольности. Из головы начисто вымывает мысли о том, с чего все началось, что Стайлз никогда ему не нравился, и что это всего лишь помощь. Никто не запрещает ему тоже получать удовольствие, и он возьмет все, что успеет.

— Давай, я готов, — наконец, выдыхает Стайлз, и, хотя Дерек сам это чувствует, от разрешения заходится сердце. 

У него хватает выдержки, чтобы не наброситься сразу же. Сначала Дерек раскатывает по члену презерватив, руки ощутимо дрожат, и Стайлз, впивающийся в него плывущим жадным взглядом, облизывает яркие губы. 

Дерек наклоняется, чтобы украсть у него еще один поцелуй, а потом устраивается между разведенных бедер и, помогая рукой, медленно протискивается внутрь, преодолевая сопротивление мышц. Стайлз нормально растянут, но этого все равно оказывается недостаточно: Дерек чувствует, как гладкие внутренние стенки расходятся, с трудом поддаваясь напору, видит, как замирает Стайлз, как он делает медленный вдох и судорожно, долго выдыхает. Он не дергается под ним, только чуть прогибается в пояснице, но Дереку и этого достаточно. Он прекращает двигаться и терпеливо ждет, дрожа от возбуждения и желания, и только смотрит, выжидая, когда Стайлз расслабится. Член будто сжимает тисками, горячими, почти огненными, и это ощущение настолько сильное, что Дерек чувствует, как режутся клыки. 

— Чувак, только не вздумай обратиться, пока ты внутри, — испуганно хрипит Стайлз, откашливается и сипло продолжает: — Эксперименты можем оставить на следующий раз, но сейчас, пожалуйста, держи себя в руках. Пожалуйста. Я очень не хочу, чтобы ты там что-нибудь повредил. И... давай попробуем. Кажется, я привык. Это не больно, но чертовски странно, знаешь, так распирает изнутри, и...

— Стайлз, — выталкивает из себя Дерек, и тот замолкает, пристально глядя в глаза. — Следующий раз?

— Если захочешь?.. — полувопросительно тянет Стайлз, и громко охает, когда Дерек начинает медленно раскачиваться, двигаясь наружу и внутрь. 

Стайлз вздрагивает от каждого мелкого толчка, сжимается, громко дышит и цепляется то за перекрученное, пропитавшееся их смешавшимися запахами одеяло, то за Дерека, то закрывает лицо руками и кусает губы. И изредка стонет на выдохе — тихо, но так, что у Дерека внутри все поджимается, а предохранители трещат по швам, искрят и вот-вот грозятся отказать. Это непросто, потому что все внутри побуждает его двигаться быстрее, яростнее, грубее, взять, заявить права, но Дерек старательно сдерживает себя, то и дело напоминая, что Стайлз доверился ему, что для него уже и этого много. Стайлз гнется под ним, движется навстречу, и он мокрый, как мышь, и здорово пахнет.

Дерек облизывается и, не прекращая двигаться, сжимает в ладони член Стайлза — кожа на нем так сильно натянута, а сам Стайлз так вздрагивает, что сразу становится понятно: хватит нескольких движений. На этот раз он не дразнит, а планомерно доводит до разрядки, и Стайлз очень быстро замирает, сжимает его внутри, и, широко распахнув рот, кончает. Дерек выдаивает его, пока тот вздрагивает от удовольствия, а потом накрывает собой и в несколько сильных толчков доводит себя до оргазма. 

Стайлз охотно целует его, гладит его по взмокшей спине и плечам, перебирает волосы на затылке, а после, когда Дерек находит в себе силы сползти вбок, чтобы не придавливать своим весом, задумчиво произносит:

— Это было... мне понравилось.

— Мне тоже, — отзывается Дерек.

Сердце все еще колотится, на спине остывает пот, и пока он ходит и выкидывает использованный презерватив, от Стайлза не доносится ни звука. Когда он возвращается, тот лежит с закрытыми глазами, но, услышав шаги, говорит:

— Кажется, ты только что обеспечил мне иммунитет против серийного убийцы-сектанта, который приносит в жертву девственников.

— Определенно, — подтверждает Дерек, разглядывая его в темноте. 

Свет от фонаря не показывает ему ничего нового: все тот же Стайлз, худой, вытянутый и неуклюжий, только взмокший, с мокрым от спермы животом и с распухшими губами. Это, пожалуй, добавляет ему привлекательности, потому что теперь Дерек точно представляет, что с ним можно заниматься сексом, и это будет очень... очень. 

— Мне надо вымыться, но у меня нет сил, — продолжает Стайлз. — Засохшая сперма — это гадость. 

— Могу тебя вылизать, — усмехается Дерек, и на этот раз Стайлз распахивает глаза, глядя на него с таким суеверным ужасом, будто он предложил что-то ужасное.

— Фу, чувак!

— А я думал, ты готов к экспериментам, — язвит Дерек, и Стайлз неожиданно краснеет — все так же некрасиво, яркими рваными пятнами, и это видно даже в полутьме. 

Кажется, он впервые не находится с ответом, и Дерек абсолютно доволен этим фактом.


	2. Chapter 2

Между ними ничего не меняется после того раза, как они переспали. Они не встречаются, не обмениваются поцелуями и не обнимают друг друга у всех на виду. Это глупо, это странно, это... зачем им это? Всего лишь помощь. Отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер.

В ту ночь Стайлз даже на ночь не остается: подскакивает примерно через полчаса спокойной тихой дремы, шепчет: «Черт!» — и начинает судорожно собирать с пола разбросанные вещи. Очень долго рыщет в поисках носков, а когда находит, с облегчением вздыхает и начинает поспешно одеваться.

Дерек наблюдает за ним с кровати, хмурясь и чувствуя все возрастающее недоумение. На часах половина четвертого утра, уличный фонарь разбавляет вязкую темноту, и видно, как под кожей Стайлза двигаются мышцы, пока он не прикрывает все одеждой.

Его дыхание слишком быстрое, движения суетливы, а сердце колотится так, что у Дерека закладывает уши.

— Стайлз, ты куда? — голос спросонья получается хриплым, вопрос получается невнятным, но Стайлз слышит и застывает, выпрямляя спину до почти слышимого хруста.

Он нервно мнет в руках джинсы, а потом, поколебавшись, решительно втискивается в них, после чего приседает и зашнуровывает обувь.

— У отца ночная смена, — говорит он приглушенно.

Тон указывает, что Дерек сразу должен осознать какой-то скрытый смысл, но сейчас гребаная середина ночи, у него совсем недавно был секс, и самое желанное сейчас — устроиться рядом с теплым сонным Стайлзом и провалиться в сон. Поэтому он приподнимается на локтях, трет глаза и оглушительно зевает, даже не подумав прикрыть рот. Стайлз продолжает возиться со шнурками, словно морские узлы из них вяжет.

— И что? Приедешь утром, он ничего не узнает.

— Э, нет, чувак, предпочту обойтись без подобного стресса, — хмыкает Стайлз больно уж жизнерадостно. — Лучше встречу утро в своей постели.

Во всей его фигуре чувствуется такое бешеное напряжение, что Дереку даже прислушиваться не надо к дыханию и сердцебиению: без того ясно, что тот в панике. И он искренне не понимает, почему. До этого все было хорошо, даже очень.

— Ты так и будешь стоять спиной ко мне? — интересуется он, садится и спускает босые ноги на пол.

Кожу обжигает холодом до мурашек.

Стайлз поворачивается, разводит руками и отступает дальше:

— Ничего такого. Я поехал. Спасибо за помощь, Дерек, я твой должник и все такое. Даже не представляешь, как мне... как я тебе благодарен. Ведь теперь меня не убьет охотник за девственниками. Я же теперь не... ты понял. Короче, твоя поддержка просто неоценима. А сейчас я поеду домой, лягу спать и...

Он снова выстреливает бешеным потоком слов, и Дерек перестает воспринимать их где-то на третьем повторении одного и того же. Лицо Стайлза неплохо видно в темноте, но он продолжает удаляться, и неловкость повисает между ними душным облаком.

— Стайлз.

— Не провожай! — пугается он, размахивая руками.

Подхватывает свой бездонный рюкзак и, чуть не сорвавшись на бег, выскальзывает из лофта и захлопывает дверь.

Дерек остается один, в недоумении пялясь в разбавленную желтым уличным светом темноту. Запах Стайлза окутывает все вокруг, но гуще и отчетливее всего им пахнет сам Дерек и его постель.

Хочется посмотреть в потолок и поинтересоваться у кого-нибудь наверху, что это было, но Дерек знает, что не получит ответа, а значит, не следует и пытаться. И все же... черт.

Он облизывает искусанные губы и укладывается в постель, чутко прислушиваясь к ночным звукам. Полминуты спустя слышится чихающий звук заводящегося мотора, потом ровный удаляющийся гул.

Уехал.

Утром, с ясной, проснувшейся и свежей головы, до Дерека доходит. Странно ожидать легкого отношения к разовому сексу от вчерашнего девственника, который спасает свою жизнь. Стайлза можно понять, и Дерек решает: нужно обсудить это с ним при первой же возможности, просто расставить точки над «и» во избежание недоразумений. Не то чтобы Дерек опасается последствий, но ему не хочется, чтобы Стайлз чувствовал себя обязанным. У них много точек соприкосновения, и то, что они оба получили удовольствие, не должно сказаться на дальнейшем общении.

Дерек мог бы соврать, что ни за что не повторил бы, но в одном он убежден твердо: добрые отношения дороже. Поэтому нужно поговорить.

И... и между ними ничего не меняется, а разговора так и не происходит.

Впервые, когда они оказываются рядом, момент плохой: вокруг вся стая. Стайлз так очевидно нервничает, что Дерек выдаст их, что у того просто не хватает духу отвести его в сторону. Стайлз не желает огласки, возможно, именно поэтому он пришел к Дереку, и теперь отчаянно переживает, что сделал неправильный выбор. Для понимания Дереку хватает одного долгого напряженного взгляда. Поэтому он прощается с идеей когда-либо повторить случившееся, не без сожаления припоминает, как было тепло и хорошо, а после жизнь постепенно входит в свою колею.

Ирония происходящего чувствуется особенно остро, когда выясняется, что охота идет не только на девственников.

Дерек украдкой приглядывает за Стайлзом, но в том ничего не меняется, словно он успевает принять тот факт, что пожертвовал своей невинностью зря. Сам Дерек не намеревается жалеть, хотя смутное неуютное ощущение все же исподволь грызет его, только он никак не может понять, что это.

Питер буквально живет в его лофте, хотя у него есть отличная квартира в центре города, и это раздражает.

— Знаешь, дорогой племянник, я уже очень давно за тобой наблюдаю, — в один из пасмурных унылых дней произносит он, резко захлопывая раскрытую на середине книгу, по виду настолько древнюю, что еще немного, и она обратится в пыль.

— Ты за мной с детства наблюдаешь, — огрызается Дерек, погруженный в старые свитки, тетради и распечатки.

Все это предания, сказки, легенды и мифы, информация в которых подана так туманно и расплывчато, что через час после начала чтения все путается в голове. Дерек ненавидит копаться в скопище разрозненных данных, у него никогда не получается систематизировать их и увидеть большее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Для этого нужно иметь совершенно определенный склад ума, как у...

Как у Стайлза.

Питер глядит на него через хитрый прищур, кладет книгу на подлокотник кресла и улыбается:

— В последнее время я наблюдаю за тобой особенно пристально, — признается он. — Волнуюсь о тебе неустанно. Ты ведь не расскажешь, что происходит?

— Людей убивают, — коротко отзывается Дерек.

— Я говорю не о каких-то посторонних людях, а о тебе.

— А я пока жив.

Состроив оскорбленную мину, Питер снова раскрывает книгу и погружается в чтение. Ненадолго воцаряется тишина, но, стоит только Дереку немного расслабиться, тот бьет его коротким змеиным ударом — быстро, безжалостно, в спину:

— Твоя постель им пропахла. Не буду спрашивать, почему ты не избавишься от сохранившегося на ней запаха: подозреваю, что тебе нравится. Просто не понимаю, почему ты...

— Это было всего раз и больше не повторится, — отрезает Дерек, не видя смысла во лжи и увертках.

Он поднимает взгляд на Питера и трет лоб: тот выглядит слишком довольным, словно сказал наобум и теперь счастлив, что угадал. Только так это не работает. Дерек знает, что на его постели все еще есть запах Стайлза, но не может заставить себя что-то с этим сделать. Знает, что Питер мог почувствовать, потому что ходит везде, а остальным в его спальню дороги нет, поэтому тайна остается тайной.

Да, ему нравится. Нет, он не хочет от него избавиться. Нет, он не будет делать ничего, чтобы все повторилось.

Разовая акция поддержки, дружеская услуга, что угодно.

— Возможно, стоило бы спросить, что на этот счет думает Стайлз? — задумчиво, словно ни к кому не обращаясь, тянет Питер. — Я не зря забрал Кору к себе.

Слабо верится, что Питер хоть что-то делает из соображений гуманизма и по доброте душевной, поэтому Дерек пропускает его слова мимо ушей. И все-таки внутри что-то дергается, хотя он тут же давит это мимолетное ощущение, как привык.

Он не отвечает Питеру, и весь оставшийся вечер они не перебрасываются и словом.

В итоге Стайлз приходит к нему сам.

На улице льет как из ведра, из-за шума дождя Дерек не слышит чахоточного мотора его старого раздолбанного джипа, поэтому появление Стайлза становится сюрпризом. Дерек открывает входную дверь и молча смотрит на него.

Стайлз сильно нервничает, смотрит куда-то поверх его плеча, и он мокрый насквозь: толстовка и джинсы темные от пропитавшей их воды, волосы липнут ко лбу, разве что с носа не капает.

— Надо поговорить, — каркает Стайлз, протискиваясь мимо Дерека в лофт, и тот ощущает острое дежавю.

А еще он вдруг понимает, что в горле сухо, как в пустыне. Пытается сглотнуть, но не может, поэтому просто закрывает дверь и прислоняется к ней спиной, сложив руки на груди. В прошлый раз неожиданное появление Стайлза закончилось отличной ночью, и Дерек ничего не может поделать с тем, что вспоминает об этом.

Он сам хочет поговорить, только все слова, правильные, разумные и до зубовного скрежета скучные, куда-то исчезают, оставив вместо себя гулкую пустоту и учащенное сердцебиение.

Стайлз кружит по лофту, словно не знает, куда себя деть, подходит к заваленному макулатурой рабочему столу, перебирает распечатки, склонив голову, изучает древние дневники и листает книжку Питера. Потом идет к окну, смотрит наружу, на потоки барабанящей по стеклу дождевой воды, отворачивается, прячет взгляд, идет на кухню, где гремит дверцей холодильника, возвращается обратно к Дереку с пустыми руками и замирает напротив.

— Надо поговорить, — отзеркаливает его слова Дерек, и Стайлз вздрагивает, мелко кивая.

Он начинает вздрагивать от холода, мокрая одежда липнет к телу, и он обхватывает себя руками, нервно кусая губу. Дереку становится его жаль.

— Я принесу полотенце и что-нибудь переодеться, — вздыхает он, идет мимо, но Стайлз хватает его за локоть, сильно сжав ледяные пальцы.

— Стой, — говорит он, глядя в сторону. — Я ненадолго.

— Ты весь мокрый, — говорит Дерек терпеливо. — Не думаю, что это хорошая идея — слечь с простудой, когда кругом такое творится.

— Да, ты прав, — отзывается Стайлз, словно не слыша. — Ты часто бываешь прав, а я идиот, если думал, что...

— Полотенце, — перебивает его Дерек.

Это немного похоже на побег, но ему просто необходимо собраться с мыслями. Заготовить еще несколько тупых и очевидных фраз, мягко вывести на то, что он понимает, что не должен был идти у него на поводу, что понимает, почему Стайлз жалеет о случившемся, и пообещать, что... Дерек встряхивает головой, достает свежее полотенце, чистую футболку и мягкие домашние штаны.

Стайлз стоит там же, нервно отстукивает ногой по полу, и вокруг него уже растекается лужица дождевой воды. Дерек пихает его в ванную:

— Поговорим, когда перестанешь дрожать от холода.

И тем самым выигрывает себе еще пять минут.

— Просто хочу сказать, что был не прав, когда утверждал, что наши отношения ничем не испортить, понимаешь? — говорит Стайлз, появляясь из ванной в его одежде.

Вид у него задумчивый и виноватый, и Дерек только сжимает зубы: придумать, как вытянуть ситуацию на что-то хотя бы относительно безболезненное, он так и не успевает. Его одежда немного велика Стайлзу: они почти одного роста, но Дерек крупнее. Стайлз тянет нитку из его старых домашних штанов беспокойными пальцами и словно не замечает, что Дерек волнуется не меньше.

— Я предупреждал, что ты будешь об этом жалеть, — он с трудом находит в себе силы на то, чтобы произнести это.

— Жалеть? — Стайлз приподнимает брови и впервые смотрит ему в лицо. — Самое дерьмовое, Дерек, что я ни капли не жалею, до тебя еще не дошло? Уж прости за подробности, но теперь это мое самое популярное воспоминание для дрочки. Не знаю, зачем я пришел и рассказываю тебе это, потому что ты ничего мне не должен, просто я так больше не могу, и... и мне не с кем об этом поговорить, как-то отпустить это, поэтому я надеялся, что ты услышишь мои жалкие откровения и пошлешь куда подальше. Я пострадаю пару недель, пожалею себя, возненавижу тебя ненадолго, а потом успокоюсь. Это как с гноящейся раной, да? Больно, когда только вскрыл, зато потом стартует процесс заживления. Я тоже хочу, чтобы...

— Помолчи, — тяжело роняет Дерек, ошарашенный его взволнованной тирадой.

Он трет лоб, пытаясь уложить кусочки пазла в целое полотно, и у него не получается. Стайлз смотрит на него жадно и отчаянно, и от него пахнет все той же острой жаждой жизни, страхом и чем-то приятным, сладковатым, манящим. Наверное, так пахнет надежда.

Дерек смотрит на него, впервые смотрит с той злополучной ночи.

— То есть, — медленно произносит он, осторожно подбирая слова, — это и был твой план? Приезжаешь, вываливаешь на меня новость о том, что тебе тогда все понравилось, я тебя грубо отшиваю, и вот ты уже едешь домой сквозь бури и грозы, жалеешь себя, а потом ненавидишь меня, а потом все резко становится хорошо?

— В твоем пересказе звучит хуже, — кротко отзывается тот, облизывая нижнюю губу.

Дерек намертво залипает на быстром движении языка, оставившем на коже влажную полоску. Он прекрасно понимает, что Стайлз видит это, видит его реакцию, и ему, в целом, плевать на это. Пусть видит.

— Стайлз, я бы тебя не послал.

— Я понимаю, как могу раздражать, но, знаешь, убивать меня за это немного чересчур, — осторожно произносит тот.

Он очевидно пытается не улыбнуться, и Дерека окатывает таким облегчением, будто с него гора свалилась.

— Сколько минут ты запланировал на этот раз? — интересуется он нарочито серьезно. — Десять? Две?

— Шесть, — с каменным лицом говорит Стайлз. — Ты открываешь дверь, я такой: «Дерек, чувак, я дрочу на тебя!», ты молча спускаешь меня с лестницы, а остальное время я пытаюсь завести джип. Еду домой...

— И хлещешь виски из запасов шерифа, — заканчивает за него Дерек.

Стайлз смеется, с облегчением опустив плечи. От него больше не тянет страхом, только чем-то мягким и удивительно приятным, очень теплым и совсем немного — нервозным.

— И что теперь? — после недолгой паузы спрашивает он.

— Все зависит от того, чего ты хочешь, — просто отвечает Дерек. — Я не могу сказать, что ты мне нравишься, или...

— Давай без этого! — пугается Стайлз. — Мое сердце навеки занято Лидией, хоть мне и не светит.

— Вот и хорошо.

— Но там есть еще немного места. Совсем чуть-чуть, понимаешь?

Он облизывает губы, взволнованно оглядывает лофт, снова смотрит Дереку в лицо, и тот наконец-то наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его.

И что-то внутри со щелчком становится на место.


End file.
